


Santa Baby

by nickloveshiskitten



Series: A Very Tomlinshaw Christmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Smut, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, idk louis rides nick in front of their christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis rides Nick in a santa hat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> first of the christmas drabbles, this one most likely is shitty so sorry but i hope you enjoy anyway!!

“Morning, love,” Nick yawned stretching out and frowning when the space next was empty of a certain kitten eared boy. “Kitten?”

“In here!” Louis called, his voice shaking slightly and Nick frowned again, it was Christmas morning what did Louis have to be nervous about? So he pulled himself out of the warmth of his bed with a groan to look for the kitten eared boy.

“Louis, are you oh-” Nick froze once he entered the living room his jaw dropping at the scene before him.

Louis was knelt in front of their Christmas tree in nothing but a skin tight pair of candy cane striped shorts that clung to the curve of his arse and thighs that made Nick’s mouth water just looking at him. His eyes moving up the hybrid’s bare chest hungrily, his eyes widening slightly at the red, fur lined collar that was tied loosely around his neck to the Santa hat perched on top of his feathered hair.

“M-merry Christmas, Nicky,” Louis whispered, trying to sound confident and sexy but the slight shake in it spotlighted the hybrid’s nervousness.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Nick said playing along as he walked over to the hybrid. “And what did I get this year?”

“Me.” Louis launched himself at the older lad then, Nick catching him under his thighs when he wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist and his arms around Nick’s neck.

“Oh? Got all pretty for me, Kitten?” Nick murmured nipping at the skin just under Louis’ ear, squeezing the kitten eared boy’s thighs playfully.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis protested, pushing away from Nick until he was set back onto his feet. “I forgot to show you something.” The hybrid spun on his heel then so that his back was to Nick so the older lad could see the bow that was tied to the top of the hybrid’s tail. “A bow ’cause I’m your present…” Louis explained fiddling with his hands when he heard no response from Nick.

“Jesus, Lou, you’re gonna kill me.” Nick groaned wrapping his arms around his hybrid’s waist from behind, his breath hot against Louis’ neck. “So fucking pretty,” he growled as his hands slid down the hybrid’s sides.

“Really?” Louis squeaked, leaning into the older lad as he started trail kisses down his neck.

“Mhm, my pretty boy,” Nick pulled Louis in closer by his hips, pressing his growing erection against his bum. “So when do I get to open my present?”

“Now,” Louis purred, turning around so he could gently push Nick down onto the mound off blankets on the floor before he began to yank at Nick’s boxers and grabbed a small bottle of lube from under the tree before moving to straddle him.

“Wait, Lou, fuuck,” Nick groaned as Louis rubbed lube over Nick’s cock stroking it a few times before stopping and standing up. “You gotta prep first.” Nick interjected, lying back on his forearms as Louis fought to get the tight material of his shorts off.

“Did it already,” Louis said, sighing quietly when his cock was freed from the restraining material. “Didn’t feel right though, your fingers are better than mine.”

“Shit, Kitten,” Nick groaned at the mental image of Louis waking up early to open himself up for Nick in anticipation of his “gift.” Louis straddled Nick again then, taking hold of the said man’s dick in his hand; Nick’s hands gripping Louis’ hips tight as he slowly sank down onto the older lad’s length.

“Nicky,” Louis whined when he finally bottomed out, his nails digging into Nick’s chest as he grinded down, enjoying the feeling of Nick filling him up. 

“Fuck, Lou, move.” Nick groaned his grip on the hybrid’s hips near bruising as he fought to not just thrust up into Louis’ tight heat.

“O-okay,” Louis stammered, using Nick’s chest as leverage he slowly lifted himself up before impaling himself back onto Nick’s hard member, pretty little noises falling from his lips every time he came back down.

“NickyNickyNicky,” he chanted as he slowly increased his rhythm, releasing a load moan when Nick’s cock brushed his prostate.

“Kitten, shit, not gonna last.” Nick groaned, meeting Louis’ thrusts half-way and moving one hand from Louis’ hip to stroke his hard member in time with their thrusts.

“Nicky!” Louis screeched moments later as he came undone in Nick’s hand and over his own stomach. Nick followed minutes later thrusting up erratically into Louis before coming deep inside him with a groan.

“Merry Christmas,” Louis panted after Nick pulled out, giving the older lad a fucked out smile. Nick smiled fondly back at him. Reaching up and fixing Louis’ skewed Santa hat so it covered both of his kitten ears again. “I hope you liked your present.”

“Loved it, Kitten,” Nick said pulling Louis down for a kiss before rolling them over onto their sides.

“How about a nap then we can get cleaned up and you can open my present to you, yeah?” Nick mumbled already half-asleep.

Louis simply nodded against Nick’s chest, pressing a kiss to his throat before falling asleep in his arms. It was truly a merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
